


Silent Palace Nights

by aigo_babiesatemydingo



Category: The King: Eternal Monarch, 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jo Yeong, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lee Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aigo_babiesatemydingo/pseuds/aigo_babiesatemydingo
Summary: GonJo smut. No plot, just sex.
Relationships: Lee Gon/Jo Yeong
Comments: 28
Kudos: 350





	Silent Palace Nights

“Your Majesty,” Yeong breathed against the skin of his neck, voice raspy in the dark of the King's bedroom. 

“Yeong,” Gon purred back, amusement and satisfaction lightly colouring his words. It wasn’t often they found themselves here, like this, nothing but their hitched breaths fading into the silence of an unusually empty palace. He’d made sure there would be no guards outside his room this night, no staff, and Lady Noh kept occupied with tasks far from the King’s rooms. 

He should try to aim for this more often, Gon mused, stroking a thumb over a high cheekbone. Yeong’s eyes fluttered closed for the briefest moment before fixing on his again. A heavy stare as accustomed to Gon as the beat of his own heart. 

He leaned down, pressing his lips to Yeong’s who eagerly reciprocated, his Captain’s enthusiasm palpable in the way their mouths moved together like a well-practised dance. 

“Your Majesty,” Yeong whispered again, when their lips parted enough only for the soft words to slip between them. Gon ran his fingers from cheekbone to neck, caressing the skin there with a heated hand. 

His lips followed, pressing light kisses to the pulse in his neck and Yeong shifted just slightly beneath him, involuntarily, and Gon smiled into the kisses, smug to have gotten such a response from the usually so controlled and stoic man. He wanted more. 

He lifted himself up over Yeong, resting on one forearm, and with deft fingers he unzipped the other man’s trousers and slipped his hand inside two layers of fabric. Yeong’s eyes fluttered again and his breath hitched as the King wrapped a lose grip around his rapidly hardening flesh. 

A few languid strokes and Yeong took a hard grip on Gon’s robe, knuckles white as he raised his hips into the King’s hand. 

“You don’t waste any time, do you?” Yeong gasped. 

“I have a very busy schedule,” Gon replied, tightening his grip to better feel his Captain’s length slide against his palm. “I’m a sought-after man, you know.” 

Yeong only groaned in response, pushing up his hips, and Gon grinned. He pushed at the boxers and rumpled trousers impeding his movement, pushing them down off Yeong’s hips to tangle about his thighs. His body followed their movement, and with practised ease he took Yeong’s length between his lips, sucking lightly, teasing more than giving. 

“Fuck,” Yeong cursed, the word caught up in and strangled by a groan. 

Gon hummed pleasantly and Yeong’s hands went to his hair, not pulling just holding, the strands loose between his fingers. 

He knew exactly how to suck, how to stroke, how to lick and bob his head to have Yeong coming in minutes, but his goal today was only arousal, to bring him so close and deny him, edging him along a thin balance of not enough and just enough. 

He easily worked his Captain’s dick to full thickness, hands caressing his thighs and running over his pelvis, feeling every twitch beneath his skin. He lapped at the head, and sunk down half way, stroking the base with light touches of his fingertips, using his hand and mouth in combination to suck and jerk together. He worked around the little spasms of Yeong’s hips with practised ease, moving with him rather than keeping him down. He looked up to see Yeong’s head thrown back, eyes closed, wet lips parted as he tried to take steadying breaths. 

Well that wouldn’t do. He wanted his Captain’s eyes on him. Without warning he took Yeong deep into his throat, swallowing around his cock, and Yeong’s eyes shot open with a desperate moan as his whole dick slipped into the King’s mouth. Gon gagged a little, happy to do so as it contracted his throat around Yeong’s dick, sending more waves of pleasure than the tightness alone gave him. 

He couldn’t keep up deepthroating for more than a few minutes, but he made the best of it, and Yeong was a mess under him, nonsense and half-formed words whispered and gasped and dragged from his lips. The hand in Gon’s hair tightened, but never too much, something in Yeong’s subconscious not allowing him to forget that it was the King blowing him even in the midst of ecstasy. 

When Yeong began to tense under him Gon pulled back, his Captain slipping out from between his lips, and took in some much needed air. On the edge of orgasming, Yeong’s chest was heaving, his dick coated in saliva and pre-cum, his pupils dilated until his irises appeared black. 

The Captain pulled him up and forwards in a rush, crashing their mouths together even before their chests collided. Yeong was rough and desperate, hands on Gon’s cheeks, not allowing him to leave (as if he’d ever want to), and Gon returned his kisses, laughing happily between them. He loved that he could do this to his so-called Unbreakable Sword – to break him down in the only acceptable way, to be the only person able to do so. 

“Your Majesty,” Yeong said, voice strained and desperate, and he didn’t need any more words to convey what he wanted. Sometime during kissing Yeong had kicked off his trousers and underwear, and he spread his legs so Gon could settle between them comfortably. 

Gon’s breath hitched and his cock twitched at the action, his desire to sink into his Captain’s willing body growing by the second. 

He nipped Yeong’s ear, teeth just grazing the lobe, and whispered into it, “How about you give me a show.” 

He pulled back just enough to see Yeong’s expression darken with desire, then with a rush of cloth he flipped over, away from the warm body under his. 

He laid back on his bed, upper half raised by the multitude of soft pillows, his sleep robe open around his bare chest and long legs, only a thin pair of black briefs covering him. “It's your King’s order,” he smirked, watching Yeong as he slowly moved to his knees, sitting back on his heels at the end of the bed. Yeong quickly removed his shirt, the only item of clothing he had left, throwing it to the floor without care. 

“Do you have-” the younger man began, but before he could finish Gon was pulling lube from a bedside draw and casually throwing it to him. Yeong caught it easily and wasted no time, uncapping it and covering a few fingers with a generous amount. 

Gon watched intently, breathing deep and slow, as his Captain lifted himself off his heels and slipped the hand behind himself. 

They kept eye contact as Yeong slipped the first finger inside himself, his breath catching in his chest, and Gon’s cock responded with perfect timing to the little hitch. A hand moved subconsciously to his length, stroking himself over his briefs to the imagine his Captain presented before him. 

Yeong moved slow, his breathing rhythmic as he opened himself up in preparation for his King, and Gon was captivated. It always created a strange flutter in his belly whenever Yeong would do this, the knowledge that a man so used to being the protector, who’d risk his life for Gon daily, would feel safe enough to be this vulnerable around him was powerful. Gon didn’t really know what to do with it. So he’d joke. 

“Any day now,” Gon said, pointedly looking at a bare wrist where usually a watch sat. “Should I fill out some paperwork while I wait?” 

“Shut up,” Yeong grumbled with that glare Gon would never admit to loving. “It’s been a while.” But he slipped in a second finger, his hips rocking back onto them. 

Gon bit his lower lip, jokes forgotten as his eyes roamed over the other man’s body, lithe and strong and always ready for action – usually in guarding the King rather than as the King’s bedmate. “It has. I’ve missed this, missed you.” 

He sat up, placing his hands on Yeong’s hips and guided their bodies into one another's, Yeong’s hand forced to leave his own body as the King readjusted him onto his lap. “Relax,” Gon said softy, peppering kisses over his Captain’s face. “This isn’t a duty; you don’t have to give the perfect performance. Relax. Enjoy it. My dear Yeong.” 

He felt Yeong’s chest rise and fall, the weight in his arms getting a little heavier as the younger man took his advice and rested against him. The King smiled in contentment as his Captain’s arms encircled him in a hug. 

Placing a kiss on his cheek, Gon ran a hand down to Yeong’s backside, stroking for just a few seconds before he probed a finger against the other man’s well lubed hole, the digit easily dipping in. He slipped in two fingers to the hilt, knowing exactly where to find the other man’s prostate, and Yeong gasped, the sound pure arousal, lighting up a fire in Gon’s chest which had him thrusting his fingers back and forth, Yeong riding the movements in his lap with gasps and groans falling from his lips. Gon was as hard as could be, his heart pounding in his chest and his dick aching for attention. 

But he didn’t want to cause his Captain any pain, so he ignored his own need for now and continued to finger Yeong open, instead loosing himself to soft words and gentle kisses, easing the other’s body into relaxation until Yeong was mouthing against his skin that he was ready, wanted him, needed him. 

He slipped his fingers from inside Yeong, quickly discarded his briefs and retook his position against the pillows, taking a moment to absorb the sight of Yeong panting, his body flushed red, a sheen of sweat making his chest and nipples glisten in the faint light. He looked beautiful, like art come to life. 

“Yeong,” was all he said, and the man was looking at him, lids partially closed, chest rising and falling heavily. He reached out a hand, and Yeong took it, allowing the King to guide his slightly shaking body over his. He kept one hand in Yeong’s and the other on his waist as Yeong took hold of the base of Gon’s cock and slowly slid down on it, until his was seated on the King’s full length. 

The weight of him on his thighs and hips, the warm encasement of his cock buried inside him, the heavy breaths pulled from slightly parted lips, it was beautiful and maddening in the greatest way. 

He kept a white knuckled grip on his lover’s body as Yeong rocked gently, movements small but fluid as his body adapted to the King’s cock. 

“Yeong, you feel amazing,” he groaned, lightly thrusting up his hips in a wild desire to somehow get even closer, even deeper. 

Yeong ground down into his movement, and they both let out identical moans. “So do you, your Majesty.” 

Once the initial ache of penetration faded, Yeong began to move more, raising his hips and bringing them back down, and Gon met him with each one. 

Yeong fucked like he fought; all elegant, precise motions timed perfectly to disarm his opponent and performed at maximum potential, never questioning his skill nor holding back. Both were mesmerizing to watch, and the former to experience. 

His body was strong and lean, and he knew exactly how to use it to protect and pleasure his King. 

Gon knew how lucky he was to have Yeong, to have someone so unquestionably loyal by his side, and he liked to show that appreciation in various ways. 

He ran his hands up Yeong’s chest, playing with his nipples, pinching them between his fingers and Yeong’s head fell back with a groan, Adam's apple tempting Gon into licking and sucking on his neck, to bruise a hickey into his skin so Yeong would have a physical reminder of this once it was over. Yeong didn’t stop riding his cock through any of it, giving back as much as he took as his hands mapped out Gon’s chest, his fingertips running tingles along the King’s body, clenching his inner walls at just the right moments to put delicious pressure on his cock. 

He could feel his orgasm inching closer, his need to just take growing stronger. 

He took hold of Yeong’s hips, keeping the smaller man pinned on the full length of his cock, and flipped them. Yeong startled a little to suddenly find himself on his back, but the King didn’t wait before he began thrusting, now controlling the speed and power of how they fucked. While he loved the feel and sight of his Captain riding him, Gon loved this too; his body over Yeong’s, fitting neatly between his open, inviting legs. 

Yeong immediately adjusted to the change in position, his arms wrapping tight around the King’s back, and Gon let him pull him chest to chest, his grip tight and so warm, solid and firm beneath him. Their lips met, open and disorganised and hungry, and Gon didn’t stop thrusting, the squeak of the bed and heavy pants penetrating the otherwise still room the only noise to echo down empty hallways. 

Hot breath and glistening sweat mingled between them as both chased their orgasms, their grips on each other slipping and returning and slipping again as their movements became more chaotic and they gave up control to instinct. 

He could feel Yeong’s heart jackhammering against his chest as he tried to push deeper than he could go. A hand slipped into the small space between them, and Yeong jerked himself to the King’s thrusts. 

Yeong was the first to hit release, his body tensing before Gon felt him come between them, thick liquid spreading over both their abdomens. The King wasn’t far behind, hips working fast and frantic in the last few seconds and then he was spilling into Yeong with a deep groan, thrusting a few much more languid times to fully empty himself into him. 

They stayed like that for a while, simply coming back down from their highs and getting their breathing back under control. Gon waited until his dick began to soften before pulling out, mindful of how sensitive they’d both be. Other than that they didn’t move, Gon still covering his body as he kissed him again, unrushed and a little sloppy, and Yeong smiled into the kisses. 

Around them silence fell, nothing stirring the in the dark of the palace but their heartbeats.


End file.
